


No te rías de mí

by Seadragonfics



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, Twincest, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: [SagaxKanon] [AU] [Oneshot] Saga no sabe cómo afrontar los sentimientos que empieza a tener hacia su gemelo. Kanon es su hermano, pero Saga quiere que sea algo más. Ganar una apuesta podría ser la excusa perfecta para lanzarse al vacío. Este fic podría considerarse (o no) parte de la serie "Terapia de choque" como precuela de "Carta que debí quemar."





	No te rías de mí

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

NOTA: Este oneshot narra los sucesos que ocurren antes de "Carta que debí quemar" y "Terapia de choque."

* * *

 

 

–Kanon. –Saga se acercó a su hermano sin esperar a que éste se girase. Cuando jugaba a videojuegos jamás hacía caso a nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

–¿Qué? –preguntó sin desviar la vista de la pantalla del televisor.

–Te quiero.

–Vaaaale.

No acostumbraban a decirse "te quiero." No era necesario. Solo lo decían cuando sus padres les obligaban a hacerlo a modo de castigo para poner punto y final a alguna rencilla. Se peleaban de vez en cuando, por supuesto que sí, ¿qué hermanos no discuten o se enzarzan en disputas por tonterías? Pero últimamente, Saga parecía haberle cogido el gusto a esas dos palabras, aunque resultaba evidente que ser hermanos llevaba implícito dicho sentimiento. Además, ser gemelos añadía una dimensión extra al afecto que, aunque no resultase visible, en el fondo, y de forma lógica, se profesaban. El amor era la base sobre la que se sustentaba su familia y todos los miembros tenían claro que sin el nexo de amor que los unía, no eran nada.

 

–Te quiero –dijo Saga, arrebatándo a su gemelo uno de los cojines que se ahogaba debajo de su trasero.

–Ya me lo has dicho. –Kanon continuó sin darse la vuelta. Toda su atención pertenecía a los dos guerreros que se enfrentaban en combate en el torneo ficticio que sucedía en la pantalla.

–En realidad nunca te lo había dicho. –Se sentó a su lado sobre el mullido almohadón.

–Saga cállate ya, ¿qué diablos te pasa? –Se movió a un lado y golpeó a su hermano en el hombro para apartarlo.

–Que te quiero.

–¿Haces todo esto para conseguir algo? ¿Es un intento de soborno? –Kanon se estremeció y agarró el mando con más fuerza. Estaba a punto de finalizar el combate y alzarse vencedor–. No sé, ¿quieres que te deje la consola? ¿La chaqueta y los pantalones a los que no les quitas el ojo cuando los llevo puestos?

«Lo que miro no es la ropa, es a ti.»

–Te quiero de “quererte.” –Continuó.

–Joder, Saga, eso ya lo sé, eres mi hermano.

–Ya.

–¿Quieres que te dé el otro mando y jugamos a dobles? –Por fin, Kanon se giró para mirar a Saga.

«En realidad quisiera que me dieras otra cosa y sí, quiero jugar a dobles contigo, pero no a videojuegos.»

–Vale. –Aceptó el mayor, encogiéndose de hombros. No era novedad que vez en cuando se retasen para comprobar quién ganaba más combates en ese juego de luchas al que Kanon parecía estar enganchado. Lo cierto era que se moría de ganas por jugar a videojuegos con él. Con suerte, hoy también pactarían una recompensa para el vencedor.

–¿Apostamos algo? –Kanon pronunció las palabras que Saga esperaba oír. A veces era tan previsible...

–Hecho.

–¿Qué apostamos hoy?

Solían poner en juego trivialidades, como que el perdedor asumiese las tareas domésticas designadas al otro durante un par de días u obligarse a hacer algo ridículo en el instituto delante de sus amigos. Nada fuera de lo común.

–Si yo gano cocinarás un bizcocho de chocolate para merendar. –Era sábado, no había clases de por medio ni previsión de ver a los amigos, sus padres habían salido a comer fuera, así que Kanon apostó sobre seguro. Por lo general, él siempre se alzaba como vencedor en las partidas, y aquella tarde le apetecía saborear una de las deliciosas tartas que horneaba su gemelo. Tenía talento en la cocina.

–De acuerdo. –Aceptó Saga– Pero si yo gano...

–Si tú ganas, ¿qué?

–No te reirás de mí cuando te cuente una cosa.

–Ja, ja. Joder, Saga, hay que ver qué raro estás hoy. –Le tendió el segundo mando de la consola–. ¿Me vas a confesar algún secreto de los muchos que escondes? –Guiñó un ojo.

–Qué imbécil eres. –Saga frunció el ceño a modo de queja–. No se te puede decir nada. No te he contado ni una frase y ya te estás riendo de mí.

–Perdón, perdón. Va, juguemos. –Sugirió Kanon–. ¿Al mejor de tres o al mejor de cinco?

–Cinco.

Cuantos más rounds se sucediesen, más rato pasarían juntos, hombro con hombro. Kanon seleccionó la opción de “Nueva partida”, ambos escogieron a sus respectivos personajes y el enfrentamiento entre seres virtuales dio comienzo. Los cinco rounds transcurrieron entre maldiciones masculladas, risas astutas y ardides de jugador más experimentado que el contrincante. Kanon llevaba las de ganar, pero aquella tarde, y contra todo pronóstico, Saga se presentó como un rival más digno que otras veces.

–¡Vamos, no me jodas! –Exclamó Kanon al ver que, a poco de finalizar la quinta ronda, su hermano llevaba bastante ventaja–. ¿Has estado practicando combos a mis espaldas?

Saga no respondió, estaba demasiado concentrado en obtener la victoria para el guerrero que representaba su lucha interior en la pantalla. Estaba venciendo a Kanon, como pocas veces había logrado.

«Pero si gano, tendré que contarle... No puedo ganar.»

–¡Ja! ¡K.O.! –Kanon abandonó el mando sobre su regazo y alzó los brazos para celebrar la victoria–. ¡Chúpate esa, Saga!

«No quiero chupar esa, quiero chup...»

Saga se levantó de inmediato y salió de la habitación sin mediar palabra. Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y entró en la cocina. Debía extirpar de su cabeza las ideas descabelladas que amenazaban con perturbar no solo su ya de por sí trastornada mente, sino la de su hermano. Y Saga no quería eso. ¿O sí? No. Hoy no, como tampoco lo quiso días atrás y se impediría querer hacerlo en el futuro. Su secreto seguiría siendo suyo. Cogió el delantal de la percha, pasó la cabeza por la cinta superior y lo anudó alrededor de su cintura. Revolvió varios cajones para abastecerse con los instrumentos necesarios para elaborar el bizcocho, respiró hondo y decidió distraerse una vez más entre ingredientes.

 

–Ja, ja, si que te has dado prisa.

Unos minutos después, Kanon apareció en la cocina, provocando en Saga un estremecimiento que no pudo disimular, como tampoco pudo evitar mirar de reojo hacia donde su hermano se encontraba. Apoyaba un hombro en el marco de la puerta, presentando aquella postura y actitud altiva y desgarbada que tanto le atraía. Kanon cruzó los brazos y se limitó a observar.

–Lo quiero de chocolate.

–Ya me lo dijiste antes. –Saga pulsó el botón que incrementaba la velocidad a la que la batidora mezclaba los ingredientes en el bol.

–Lo repito por si se te había olvidado... –dijo con recochineo–. Como parecía que ibas a ganar... pensé que la idea del bizcocho se te había esfumado de la cabeza, pero ya veo que en cuanto viste el K.O. en la pantalla recordaste la apuesta. ¡Ja!

–Kanon, no te rías de mí. –Exigió Saga.

–No me río de ti. –Se acercó a él para inspeccionar de cerca la elaboración de su recompensa–. Solo te restriego mi victoria por la cara. –Añadió con sorna.

–Aparta, que no me dejas trabajar. –Saga evadió el contacto que estuvo a punto de establecerse entre ellos, interrumpiendo la inocente intención de Kanon de asomarse por encima de sus hombros para ver mejor.

–Tsk, que arisco estás de pronto. –El gemelo menor se dio la vuelta y se sentó en una de las sillas que había junto a la mesa en la que cenaban cada día junto a sus padres. Apoyó los codos en la tabla y dejó reposar la barbilla en las palmas de sus manos–. ¿Tanto me querías antes? –Miró con desdén a su hermano, que no dejaba de moverse de un lado al otro en la zona de la encimera–. Ya sabía yo que era solo por la consola.

–Deja de decir tonterías. –Saga agarró con ambas manos el bol que albergaba la pastosa mezcla de ingredientes y volcó su contenido en un molde apto para absorber el calor. Se acercó al horno, programó la temperatura y los minutos necesarios para la cocción y dejó descansar la masa en su interior. Se frotó las manos en el delantal y miró a Kanon–. ¿Por qué no te vas arriba y juegas un rato más? Esto tardará por lo menos cuarenta minutos. –Saga soltó un bufido mientras intentaba concentrar su atención en la simple tarea de recoger los utensilios que había empleado para cocinar–. Cuando el bizcocho esté listo te aviso para que te lo zampes.

 

Al cabo de cuarenta minutos, Kanon volvió a aparecer en la cocina, puntual a la cita con el alimento que demandaba su caprichoso estómago. Saga se había ido a cualquier otra parte, ausencia que aprovechó para asomar la cabeza a la puerta del horno y supervisar los últimos minutos de cocción.

–¿Qué husmeas? –La voz del gemelo mayor se coló en la mente de Kanon e hizo añicos el íntimo momento que éste disfrutaba al contemplar con asombro la palpitante masa que había crecido en el horno gracias al calor y al efecto de la levadura–. Aparta, que voy a sacarlo.

Kanon obedeció en silencio y se hizo a un lado. Se sentó una vez más en la silla que había ocupado con anterioridad y esperó. Mientras tanto, observó con curiosidad cómo Saga se desenvolvía en su labor de repostero. Lo vio dejar el molde del bizcocho sobre la encimera, y abrir el cajón de los cacharros para coger un cazo.

–Eh, tonto del haba. –Saga miró a su hermano, que permanecía mal sentado en la silla, en una postura descuidada que tenía pinta de ser bastante incómoda, pero que, debido a la torsión a la que sometía su cuerpo, se le antojaba irresistible. Parecía tener la mirada perdida en sus movimientos. Con una demora impropia en él, finalmente Kanon respondió a la llamada de atención y sus ojos se encontraron. El color verde de sus respectivos irises se descubrió especialmente brillante–. Dame el chocolate. –Saga señaló el armario que se sostenía sobre la cabeza de su hermano gracias a los grandes tacos insertados en la pared.

De mala gana por haber sido pillado in fraganti en su arrebato de curiosidad, Kanon se levantó de la silla y alcanzó la tableta solicitada, que inmediatamente después, su gemelo derretiría en un cazo expuesto sobre la vitrocerámica. Volvió a tomar asiento y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del embriagante olor a chocolate que comenzaba a invadir la cocina.

–Huele bien.

–Siempre dices lo mismo. –Saga dotó a sus palabras de un tono agridulce que provocó la inmediata reacción de Kanon.

–Oye, no te hagas el ofendido, eh. Antes no quería reírme de ti.

–Vete arriba otra vez, anda. Ya te avisaré cuando el bizcocho esté listo.

–Prefiero quedarme aquí, oliendo. –Kanon se levantó y volvió a acercarse al lugar que ocupaba su hermano. Se posicionó a su espalda, pasó un brazo por debajo de su axila y dirigió la mano hacia el cucharón con el que Saga removía el cacao. Se lo arrebató sin miramientos y se lo llevó a la boca, pasando la lengua con delicadeza hasta retirar todo resto de chocolate de la superficie. Mientras lo hacía, sonrió con actitud traviesa, recreándose en la reacción que había provocado en su hermano. Durante unos segundos, Saga pareció embelesarse con la visión que acababa de presentarse ante sus ojos.

–¡¿Pero qué haces?! –El gemelo mayor volvió a la realidad y forcejó hasta recuperar el cucharón–. ¡Si no remuevo se va a quemar!

–Ja, ja. –Kanon se alejó y desapareció del lugar–. ¡Me voy arriba! ¡Avisa cuando esté listo!

Saga se quedó solo en la cocina. Solo con el bizcocho, con el chocolate a medio remover y con el creciente estímulo que su hermano le había dejado entre las piernas.

–Kanon, eres gilipollas. –Masculló.

 

Un par de minutos después, Saga terminaba de aderezar el premio que Kanon se había ganado sin merecimiento, solo gracias a la derrota que él mismo le había ofrecido en bandeja al ser incapaz de asumir las consecuencias de su victoria. «Podía haber ganado y contarle alguna milonga en lugar de la verdad.» Saga se arrepintió de su honestidad. Era tan inmensa la necesidad de exteriorizar de algún modo las emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho que pensó que apostar su sinceridad y su más oculto secreto al conocimiento del protagonista principal no sería tan complicado. Hacía demasiado tiempo que sentía por Kanon algo más que amor familiar, y no veía el día en que pudiera soltar el lastre que soportaba sobre su conciencia. Pero el influjo de los miedos y las dudas resultaba más poderoso que el hecho de desnudar su alma y asumir las consecuencias.

Desmoldó el bizcocho, extendió el chocolate líquido por encima y lo dejó reposar. Cuando enfriase del todo, avisaría a Kanon para que lo hiciera desaparecer del plato en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Mientras tanto, no tuvo más remedio que subir a su habitación para desahogar sus frustraciones en soledad. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en ella, llevándose la mano a la erección que se presentaba tan demandante como otras veces, y que iba camino de tener que ser consentida del mismo modo que las anteriores. Se sentó en la cama y dejó que su peso venciese hacia atrás, desparramando sus largos cabellos sobre el colchón. Miró al techo y oyó cómo del cuarto de Kanon procedía la horrible y repetitiva melodía de combate de aquel juego de luchas que le desagradaba, pero que últimamente se presentaba como la mejor opción para estar a su lado.

El bizcocho reposaba en la cocina, Saga sobre la cama y su mano se movía a lo largo del secreto que seguiría guardando, quién sabía por cuánto tiempo.

 

–¡Voy a merendar! ¡Si bajas pronto te doy un trozo!

Casi una hora después, la voz de Kanon sonó al otro lado de la puerta. Saga, que llevaba rato sentado ante su escritorio, levantó la vista del cuaderno que tenía entre sus manos y oyó el retumbar de sus pasos saltando sobre los escalones hasta que el sonido de su carrera se perdió en la planta inferior. «Debería aprovechar la ocasión», se dijo.

Antes de levantarse de la silla y abandonar la habitación para compartir la merienda con su gemelo, Saga revisó las palabras con cuyo significado había impregnado la hoja de papel:

 

_“Me gustaría encontrar el valor necesario para decirte a la cara lo que siento por ti. Pero no soy capaz, y por eso he de recurrir a escribir mis sentimientos en un papel que seguramente nunca te entregaré. Quisiera decirte que nunca pensé que llegase a sentir esto por ti, pero después de mucho pensarlo, he llegado a la conclusión de que no solo te quiero, sino que estoy enamorado de ti._

_Quizás suene extraño, dado que somos lo que somos, y que llevo meses intentando convencerme de que estoy confundiendo lo que siento._

_Aún así, te quiero como te quiero, pero también de una forma distinta a la que se supone que debería quererte._

 

 _Perdóname._ _”_

 

Si no se apresuraba a bajar, poco bizcocho quedaría para él, porque Kanon se lo habría zampado entero. A toda prisa, arrancó la hoja del cuaderno y ocultó la carta entre unos libros que a su hermano jamás se le ocurriría tocar y pensó que ya buscaría otro día un sobre en el que guardarla. O quizás debería arrugarla, quemarla o cualquier otra cosa que la hiciera desaparecer para siempre. Ya lo pensaría en otro momento, ahora el hambre ganaba la batalla de prioridades. Bajó las escaleras, entró al salón y se abandonó en el sofá junto a su gemelo, disfrutando el pedazo de bizcocho de chocolate que éste le acababa de entregar.

–Kanon.

–Qué. –Se giró para mirar a Saga mientras masticaba.

–Me pregunto si serías capaz de compartir conmigo otra cosa...

–¿Qué cosa?

–Ah... nada. –Saga tragó saliva y dio otro mordisco al bizcocho–. Nada, olvídalo.

 


End file.
